A New Beginning
by Wolflover235
Summary: Sequel To "The Mysterious Stranger" Well the pack is back! This story may just evolve around Nisroc. The lone wolf of the pack as we call him. Suck at this summary, please read and review though! The pairing name is not what you think, not a romance couple!
1. Chapter 1: Recap

**A/N: Hey guys, been a while huh? I finally dreamt up my little sequel for "The Mysterious Stranger" **

**Ok this is going to be a little memory refresher for those of you who have read it.**

**Previously: Stevie Rae has lived her life as a normal teenage girl, even though she dismisses the strange sounds and sights she finds at night, she still doesn't know what was in for her. Finally she meets the boy Rephaim who had secretly been watching over her, until one day, they met, it turns out that what has Rephaim so drawn to her is that Stevie Rae has a slight bit of wolf blood in her too. Stevie Rae is being hunted by many other wolves sent by Rephaims' father Kalona, as Rephaim keeps Stevie Rae hostage along with his small pack friends, "Nisroc, Talon, Shadow, and Balik." They grow more close to Stevie Rae.**

**Finally the final battle comes between Rephaim and Kalona, partially for protecting Stevie Rae, and partially for Rephaim earning his rightful place as the Alpha. When the battle is won, at the same time, Stevie Rae has a search party after her that had then caught up with them, Stevie Rae ends up returning home, and everything seems to be back to normal.**

**Until Stevie Rae returns to school, and having to deal with her Ex-Boyfriend, Dallas.**

**Rephaim happened to sense Stevie Rae's fear and had arrived to the scene in his wolf form.**

**Dallas does not show fear, for he had a secret weapon in his pocket, a hand gun.**

**Stevie Rae,(Finding out that she loved Rephaim) was actually so worried for Rephaim, that she(A human) actually took the bullet for him.**

**Stevie Rae survives the bullet by a miracle, it turned out she had even more wolf blood in her, that the bullet wound healed, after she learned more about her wolf side, she returned home, but she couldn't let go of the thought of being too far away from Rephaim.**

**Finally, she tells her parents about the whole thing that happened, and she tells them that she wants to live with Rephaim.**

**Her family lets her go, and she is now living with her love and a pack of wolves.**

...

Ok, that's the flash back, next chapter we get started.


	2. Chapter 2: See You Again

Chapter One: See You Again.

The sun rose, shining down on Stevie Rae.

She awoke at its warmth, heating up her fur.

Rephaim still laid beside her, sleeping peacefully.

Stevie Rae stood up, today, she felt like seeing an old friend.

It had been two years.

"Goodmorning Stevie Rae." Shadow came up to her when she walked out of the cave.

"Hi Shadow." Stevie Rae said.

"Where are you going so early?" He asked.

"I am gonna go see Zoey today, I wonder how she's doing." Stevie Rae said.

"Zoey? Can we come to!" Talon came up to Shadow's side.

"Uh, sure, just, we're going in our human forms." Stevie Rae said.

"Of course we are." Shadow said, already changing back.

Stevie Rae changed back, her human form looking beautiful as ever.

"Ready!" Talon said, changing back.

Stevie Rae laughed.

"Nisroc, are you coming?" Stevie Rae asked.

"I told you, I don't go near that place." Nisroc said, still laying on his side.

Stevie Rae sighed, everytime, he called her town "That Place"

She walked off to the trees, towards the town, with Shadow and Talon behind her.

**A/N: Well, stopping it there for now.**

**I kinda lost my train of thought. Don't worry I'll have a new chapter up soon, please leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	3. Chapter 3: Apology

**A/N: Oh my gosh, guys, so sorry! I must have been really tired last night, i clicked on the wrong document. I felt really embarassed when I found this out. **

**I'm sorry, I'll have the CORRECT next chapter up as soon as I get done typing this, once again, so sorry! **


	4. Chapter 4: Stranger in the woods

Chapter Two: Stranger in the Woods

Nisroc's ears perked up as he heard a faint snap of a twig.

His eyes opened, and he jumped up alertedly.

Rephaim was gone, either with Stevie Rae, or he went hunting, because a different scent was attracting towards Nisrocs' senses.

As swift as he was, he trotted over towards a bush, closer to the scent.

It was there, when he saw a figure, wandering about the woods.

Nisroc remained in place, waiting for the figure to come closer, his fur bristled, and his teeth slowly began to show.

"Stevie Rae!"

The female's voice made Nisroc calm down immediately.

'_What is she doing here?'_ Nisroc wondered.

It was Stevie Rae's friend, Zoey, but if Stevie Rae was visiting the town, then how could Zoey be here.

Nisroc moved out of hiding, making his human form, as he made himself known to Zoey.

"Who are you?" Zoey asked.

"I am Nisroc, and, what are you doing..." Nisroc stopped his sentence when the same familiar snap of a twig sounded.

"I was looking for..."

"Shh!" Nisroc moved swiftly beside Zoey, and covered her mouth, and he looked out at where the sound came from.

He ignored her questioning struggle, and strained his eyesight as far out as it would go.

It was then, that he found the owner of the snaps, a human was walking through the leaves, dressed in camoflauge to blend in, but as soon as Nisroc spotted him, he took his hand away from Zoey's mouth, and grabbed her arm, and ran.

Nisroc was a fierce wolf, but there was one thing he feared more than anything... Hunters.

He went into a dark cave, Zoey following behind him.

"What's going on?" Zoey whispered.

"Shh." Nisroc repeated his silence word.

He listened intently.

The footsteps became lighter and lighter.

Soon, they were gone.

"Nisroc!" Rephaim called in the distance.

Once he knew it was safe, he exited the cave, finding Rephaim leading Shadow, Talon, and Stevie Rae in his direction.

"Zoey, what are you doing way out here?" Stevie Rae asked when the two walked out of the cave.

"I was looking for you, and then Nisroc found me, then he just...Freaked out." Zoey said.

"Freaked out?" Rephaim chuckled, "He does not. Freak. Out."

"There was a hunter here in the woods." Nisroc said, which made Rephaim's expressions grow serious and alert.

"A what?" Stevie Rae asked.

"A hunter, the kind that kills wolves. I think we need to move away from here for a while." Nisroc said.

"We can't just move... I mean, this is our home. It has been for two years." Stevie Rae said.

"Well would you rather move to save yourself, or just let us stay here to die." Nisroc growled at Stevie Rae.

Stevie Rae looked down, a little hurt.

"Not that I am agreeing one hundred percent with him, but moving would be the best option. I don't want to cause any trouble with any humans." Rephaim said.

Stevie Rae was torn, she knew it was best to leave, but, she'd leave behind her friends, her family... But then again, Rephaim, Nisroc, Shadow and Talon were her friends and family, and there was one thing she learned over the past two years...

A Wolf Pack Stays Together...

**A/N: Yes this was probably slow, but I just all of a sudden felt like writing something about wolves, and this is my only fanfiction that mentions wolves, so. I'm sorry for disappearing, I am really trying on this story, it's just...**

**Never mind, just hope you enjoyed this, and do any of you realize how I put Nisroc and Zoey's position? And yes I changed the category to Rephaim and Stevie Rae. I will try to write the next chapter soon, because I am going on a long trip soon, so I am going to bring loads of notebook paper, and write and write and write until my hands don't work anymore.**

**Well, Merry Christmas everyone!**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
